


A Slave of One-Shots

by Anonymous_Leader_True, llAbyssll, Wandering_dreamscapes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Female Reader, Gen, Multi, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Swapfell AU, reader X
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Leader_True/pseuds/Anonymous_Leader_True, https://archiveofourown.org/users/llAbyssll/pseuds/llAbyssll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_dreamscapes/pseuds/Wandering_dreamscapes
Summary: Monsters have risen from the underground and taken their wrath out in the humans, enslaving them.You are just one of the many slaves and you belong to the skeleton brothers that you have heard about throughout your time.Will you survive or be left to die on the streets?





	A Slave of One-Shots

Prologue  
After monsters returned to the surface the humans started another war, but this time the monsters won. They enslaved mankind for their own uses. Men were sent to work and women used as pets. Over time the monsters saw that the human population was declining due to many of the men dying, leaving the pets without a way to breed. They soon allowed pets to carry monster offspring allowing the human population to grow slightly.  
**********  
Ten years after war  
**********  
You were in pain. Every inch you was on fire. You knew what it was, a heat. Most humans now were mixed, you were no different. Your little soul looked human except for being inverted like a monsters, thus causing you to have a heat. You were happy about the fact neither of your masters were home. If one of them found you would probably be rutted against the wall of the closet you were hiding in.  
A door opened downstairs. You made yourself smaller, hopefully they couldn’t- The door of the closet opened. “P-please,” you whispered as the outline of one of your masters appears in the doorway.  
“honey, come on. you need to get out,” his voice was calm but it only made you start to shake. You shook your head. The skeleton stepped in and lifted you into his arms. You tried to wiggle free but the dangerous glow of his eye made you stop. He carried you to his room and set you on the bed.  
“M-master, p-please I-i,” you could barely speak. He was already taking his shirt off. He walked over to the bed and leaned you back. He started to lap and nip at your neck.  
“M-master, Ah~,” you let out a moan as Papyrus bit into the crook of your neck. He broke the skin causing blood to trickle out. You let out a whine as his hands wandered down under your oversized sweater. It slipped over your head and allowed him to see the black, lacy underwear underneath.  
He smiled and leaned over you. “you’re almost too pretty to cover in bruises, honey,” he purred. Papyrus moved down to your thighs and toys with the edge of your panties. A boney finger slipped past the hem and pulled them off. He lapped at your clit, getting a little squeak and whimpers.  
“M-master, ah!”  
His tongue dove into your core, then started to pump in and out. You moaned and whined, it was nice but the fear of what he could do still circled inside your heat fogged brain.  
Papyrus continued until the orgazam hit even then he licked through it. He leaned back and pulled you onto his lap. You squeaked and flinched away from his hands.  
“shhh, honey. i’ll take care for you,” he whispered as he took off his pants. His member was tall and erect, it was larger than others you had taken from many years of being swapped between masters.  
“P-please, m-master. I-I h-haven’t-“  
“i’ll start slow, honey,” he purred as he kissed your cheek. He lifted you over his dick and slowly entered. You gasped about halfway causing him to stop. He started again after a few seconds. When it was finally in you sat there and waited until the pain went away. You nodded and he started, slowly then quickly picking up speed. Papyrus was soon slamming into you. Just as you were about to reach your climax he growled against you, “don’t release yet, honey. wait for me.”  
You held in your orgazam as best you could until he finally released into you. You panted and waited for him to finish. Your opening hurt from being stretched and you knew you would be sore in the morning as well as most of the week.  
“m’lord will be pleased tomorrow when he returns,” Papyrus stated as he slowly pulled out. You shook your head.  
“M-master, p-please don’t make m-me,” you stammered through your dried throat. “I-I’m a-afraid of hi-him, p-please.”  
“i’m sorry, honey. m’lord will want to take you as well.”  
He reached over for your panties and sweater. You put them on to your displeasure and curled up against your master.


End file.
